tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Book
There are currently a total of 30 species of animals in Tiny Farm, with the exceptions of special animals and event animals. Each of these species comes in a variety of 3 colors. An incomplete list of all animals, including unique ones, is pictured at the bottom of the page. (Picture credit goes to Ursuskuma, thanks out!) What are they for? *'Collect them!' They make your farm more lively and are collectible! Collecting all the animals in the game is one of the deepest challenges. *'Master them!' Animals can be "Mastered" through feeding and giving them Love. Each color of animal in each species has a Mastery Level of up to 5, and you gain rewards for each Mastery Level they gain. *'Grow them!' All animals have a feeding time, which varies between each animal. When an animal is fed, you gain Experience and Gold. In addition, they will also grow from babies into adults between level 1-3. Animals have a maximum level of 100. (Previously was 101) *'Breed them!' Animals can be bred together to make new animals! At level 1, animals are babies and cannot breed, but at level 2 they are considered young adults and are able to breed for the rest of their lives. ''Animal Certificates Animal certificates allow you to gain one more animal slot for placing extra animals on your farm. They can be purchased from the menu Shop, but they have the following restrictions: *There is a level requirement for purchasing certain amounts of Animal Certificates. *Each Animal Certificate raises in cost after each purchase. Animal Certificates may also be purchase with Bells, starting at a cost of 5 Bells and +5 more Bells for purchase. So for the first slot, 5 Bells, the second, 10 Bells, and so on. These purchases are not restricted by level and do not raise the gold cost of the Animal Certificates that are purchased with gold. All Animal Certificates that may be purchased with Gold have the level limit and costs in this table: Normal Animals (Level 1 Collection) All animals in this section can either be purchased from the Animal Shop, purchased from the Ranger's Cabin, or obtained from non-event quests. All Normal Animals give Mastery Level rewards as shown on the table below: A few things to note about purchasing animals: *The Ranger's Cabin allows you to purchase all animals in this section for half the price of the Animal Shop, or half the price of what is listed here. Knowing this, the Ranger Info is unnecessary for most animals but will be there for the sake of data. *Ranger will only charge gold to get animals that normally cost bells. *You can use your Collection page to repurchase animals you already have found at a discount from the Animal Shop. However, all tier 3 animals cost bells to repurchase, and all animals that cost bells in the Shop will still cost bells and not have a discount. Additionally, all animals that cannot be found in the Shop will also cost bells. Something to know about finding new animals: You can usually get the next color of the animal by breeding two of the previous colors together. Different species have different chances of this, however. More info on this in the breeding page. 'Sheep Cost: 500, Level 1 required. Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Chicken Cost: 300, Level 3 required. Ranger Info: 150 / takes 30 min * White chicken is theoretically the fastest gold-earning animal in the game if always fed on time. Pig Cost: 1,500, Level 4 required Ranger Info: 750 / takes 2 Hours Dairy Cow Cost: 2,750, Level 6 required. Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Bighorn Sheep Cost: 15, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Sheep. Ranger Info: 2,250 / takes 7 Hours Spotted Pig Cost: 4,000, Level 8 required Ranger Info: 2,250 / takes 7 Hours Leghorn Cost: 6,500, Level 10 required Ranger Info: 3,250 / takes 10 Hours Cow Cost: 9,500, Level 12 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Rabbit Cost: 9,500, Level 13 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes 15 Hours Horse Cost: 11,250, Level 14 required Ranger Info: 5,625 / takes 18 Hours Hampshire Cost: 50 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Spotted Pigs. Ranger Info: 7,500 / takes 25 Hours Highlander Cost: 14,750, Level 16 required Ranger Info: 7375 / takes 24 Hours Long-Tailed Cock Cost: 65, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Leghorn Chickens. Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Bearded Pig Cost: 17,000, Level 18 required Ranger Info: 8,500 / takes 28 Hours Zebra Cost: 21,500, Level 20 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Spotted Rabbit Cost: 25,000, Level 22 required Ranger Info: 12,500 / takes 41 Hours Hare Cost: 30, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Rabbits. Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Reindeer Cost: 5,000, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 2,500 / takes 8 Hours Sika Reindeer Cost: 75, Level 1 required Ranger Info: 11,250 / takes 37 Hours Brown Bear Cost: 27,500, Level 24 required Ranger Info: 13,750 / takes 45 Hours Polar Bear Cost: 145, Level ??? required Ranger Info: 21,750 / takes 72 Hours Striped Bear Cost: 30,000, Level 26 required Ranger Info: 15,000 / takes 50 Hours Penguin Cost: 32,500, Level 28 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Ninja Penguin Cost: 150, Level 1 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Brows Penguin Cost: 35,000, Level 30 required Ranger Info: 17,500 / takes 58 Hours Emperor Penguin Cost: 175 Ranger Info: 26,500 / takes 87.5 Hours Alpaca Cost: 37,500, Level 32 required Ranger Info: ??? / takes ?? Hours Boar (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 4,000) Unicorn (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 120,000) Squirrel Rabbit (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 90,000) Talking Animals (Level 2 Collection) This section deals with the newly released talking animals, which are part of the Level 2 Collection in the Collection page in the game. They are considered to be an extension of the first 3 tiers of animals, and you breed these continuing from the third tier. For example, breeding White Sheep (1st tier) gives you Brown (2nd), breeding Brown gives you Black (3rd), and breeding Black gives you a Talking Sheep (4th). There is also one more animal that is the 5th and final tier, but it is not released as of yet. As the names suggest, these animals can actually talk! It serves absolutely no function other than to entertain you, however. Also, all these animals are orange colored and have a heart shape somewhere on their body. Sheep Chicken Pig Dairy Cow Bighorn Sheep Spotted Pig Leghorn Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the Mysterious Eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. '''Halloween A black sheep with red horns and a gold halo over its head, a skeleton pig and a green horse with a zombie appearance. *Given out by breeding any pigs during the Halloween event. A later event also offered Witch Sheep from breeding any sheep. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. *Reward from completing the Halloween Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one is attainable in this way, but it is also possible to get another one from a Mysterious Egg. 'Christmas' A reindeer with a red nose! 'Valentine's Day' The Valentine's day animals look like a pink cow with dark pink hearts on it and a yellow bow on its head, a pink horse with a pink party hat, and a yellow rabbit with a pink heart balloon attached to its tail. *Given out by breeding any cows during the Valentine's event. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. 'Easter' A sheep with a halo and a glow and a pegasus. *During the event, breeding any type of Sheep together had a chance to give birth to an Angel Sheep. It is obtainable from the Easter Egg and Mysterious Egg. *Only obtainable from the Easter Egg or Mysterious Egg. 'Spring' A white deer with flowery antlers, a white rabbit with flowers on its ears and a white bighorn sheep with flowers on its horns. *During the event, breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. No longer breedable. *The Spring Flower Rabbit can be obtained by breeding Rabbits, Spotted Rabbits, Hares, or Squirrel Rabbits of any color. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. No longer breedable. *Found by breeding any two of any Sheep/Bighorn together. Also found from the Mysterious Egg. Not currently breedable. *Reward from completing the Spring Flower Animals collection by getting the above three animals. Only one can be obtained currently in this way. Can be obtained from the Mysterious Egg. 'Cinco De Mayo' A little baby chick that wears a beanie hat. *During the event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. *Note that the Gold gain is actually higher than other 1-hour animals. This is one of the fastest gold-gaining animals in the game, second only to the White Chicken. ''Eggs Eggs are special. They use up an animal slot just like an animal on your barn, but after being "fed" once, they hatch and turn into another animal. What kind of animal an egg can give you depends on the type of egg. 'Easter Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the Easter animals. This egg was given out and sold in the Animal Shop during the Easter event. It is currently not available. 'Mysterious Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches in 1 minute into a random animal, including the Easter animals, Spring Flower animals, Halloween animals, Little Baby Chick and Panda. This egg was introduced during the Spring event and is currently available in the Animal Shop. Rainbow Egg Cost: ??? Hatches into a random animal, although there is not yet anything exclusive that has been confirmed to hatch out of it that the above eggs do not already give. 'Penguin Egg' Cost: 32,500, Level 28 required. A baby penguin. It is exactly the same as any other baby animal and you can do anything to it except breed it. The egg color does not change, however, the game will notify you of the color if it is your first time breeding that color. Special Animals These animals are not shown in the in-game Collection database and are not considered event animals. 'Panda' Made by breeding a Turquoise Bear with a Black Polar Bear. 'Phoenix''' Ben the Sheep mentions early in the game that it is a rare find from the Ranger. Otherwise, there is no information currently on the Phoenix species. Please help input information! Category:Animals Category:Animals